


The Generous Sea's Betrayal

by Calypso_Virulent



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyamory relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso_Virulent/pseuds/Calypso_Virulent
Summary: Calypso Virulent, a mysterious new student to Night Raven College. Oddly found instantly employed by Azul Ashengrotto without hesitation. Rumours have been circulating that her and the Octa boys have some sort of past with one another yet nobody knows how they were connected or when. Over time, their bonds grew closer and they found themselves falling heavily in love with one another. With such a tight bond with one another, it was only normal to negotiate a polyamorous relationship between the four. All has been well, up to now. The greed of a certain dorm leader has taken the wheel. And one can only wonder what kind of disruption this is going to cause within the Octavinelle Dorm.
Relationships: Azul Ashegrotto/Calypso Virulent, Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Calypso Virulent, Floyd Leech/OC, Floyd Leech/Original Character(s), Jade Leech & Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Calypso Virulent, OC/Octavinelle Boys, Octavinelle Boys/Calypso Virulent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Generous Sea's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So this story will be in chapters, I wasn't for sure if I wanted to expand on it but here I am! Calypso Virulent is my TW OC. And you can read more about if you choose on my Tumblr octavinelle-mafia
> 
> I chose to use what I have written as a Prologue. I will be starting my chapters going back to the past some before bringing everything back up to current. And then it will be full throttle into what the future holds for everyone.
> 
> I do hope you will enjoy! ♥
> 
> ~Caly

Cold, blue-grey eyes peered out from under the reflection of his glasses. From his angle, it was difficult to see what or in this case, who he was looking at. Why did she have to be so beautiful? So sensual? So much like him yet so different? Calypso was like forbidden fruit, he wanted to savour it all on his own and at his own pace. The silent waves of the sea that flowed through his veins, were being churned into that of a hurricane whenever his eyes fell upon her.

Azul had already stopped denying it days ago. It was a burden, that nagging emotion tugging at him day in and day out. For the love of all the things sacred he’d be damned if he was going to admit it, yet anyways. No, he had to be careful about how he handled this. 

Not like he could help it, this was who he was. He knew damn well he was greedy and sharing was not something in his repertoire. The boys were just going to have to gradually accept it. Jade would be able to, Floyd might be more difficult but in due time it will subside.

Speaking of his trio of misfits, they sat in the middle of the room perched on couches finishing up their paperwork. Floyd, supposedly done, was reclined back with his eyes shut. Jade sat next to Calypso, going over the last few pages for any mistakes. Azul was a stickler for everything being precise and accurate.

His eyes gazed over her form. With her hat and jacket off he was able to see her curves easily, his heartbeat picked up. Stopping at her garter straps that held her purple thigh highs up, he turned his attention to his pocket watch. Clearing his throat grabbed their attention. Jade stacked his papers evenly before standing and walking them up to Azul’s desk. He handed them over with Azul curtly taking them and setting them aside with no words.

Waiting her turn, Calypso stood up with a quick straightening of her skirt before repeating the same action as Jade. She handed her papers over with a small bow. Azul smiled at her when taking them. That little gesture did not get past Jade however, who quirked an eyebrow.

Jade shook his head before kicking Floyd’s legs, jolting him awake. He motioned to the office door. “Let’s go, it’s late,” Jade said to his twin.

“Aight, jeez learn how to gently wake a person up why dont'cha?” Floyd yawned as he stood up.

Jade opened the door, as they were just about to leave.  
“Calypso?” Azul called out.  
She stopped and turned around. “Yes, Azul-san?”

His expression was stern and emotionless, he was quite good at faking. 

“You have some mistakes in your final papers. I’m afraid I need you to stay and correct them, please. I am tired, and I don’t want to have to stare at any more papers tonight. You can return to your dorm once you correct the mistakes." 

She looked back at Jade and Floyd, who both shrugged at her.  
"Sorry Caly, you’ll have to walk back alone. OOooOooO!” Floyd teased.

Calypso’s expression turned sour and her brows furrowed at him, she was cut off before she spoke.

“I can walk her back to her dorm if she likes.” Azul offered.  
With that, the twins excused themselves and shut the door to Azul’s office.

“Now come pull up a chair by me and I will show you what you need to correct Angelfish.”


End file.
